UAA DeathWatch RP Prologue
by Firewing0
Summary: A prologue for a RPG I'm trying to start, and crossover between No More Heroes and MadWorld. Lays out the story. Rated T, though seeing that Black Baron is a main character here expect some foul language.


**So, a little explanation is in order. Basically, this is the prologue to a No More Heroes/MadWorld RPG I want to get started. It sets the story somewhat, which will be the basis of what the RP is about. It's still in the formative stages, so if you're interested PM me. **

* * *

**It's the year 20XX. Three years previously Travis Touchdown helped to bring an end to the organisation known as the United Assassins Association. With this act however Santa Destroy degenerated into a hub of crime and debauchery, its one source of fame and money having been vanquished. **

**This left room for a powerful individual, represented by their three CEOs, to resurrect the UAA from the ashes of the old. With this resurrection came some familiar faces, assassins that had already fallen to Travis and his allies. This helped to attract many powerful fighters, and soon the new UAA spread its influence across the globe. Seeing this, Travis Touchdown took it upon himself to bring it down once again, and looked to recruit allies to do this. So far, only Silvia Christel and his twin brother, Henry Cooldown, have answered the call.**

**Meanwhile, Jack Cayman has been tasked with taking down Henry by any means necessary. Ignoring the return of many of his old foes, he has only one goal in mind, to climb the UAA European rankings and claim henry's head. Though who ordered this, for what purpose, and whether Jack will have a change of heart, are uncertain.**

**All that can be gleaned is that Deathwatch has a role to play. But what is it? **

* * *

**'And there he goes; Black Baron's really going to town on this rookie!'** A figure cloaked in darkness sat in their skybox overlooking the Ring of Madness high above Varrigan city. They preferred to have no lights on, feeling it set the mood better. They swirled a martini in their hand rather unconsciously, only stopping to take a sip every time the young college student Kimmy Howell landed a hit. The glass was still full after two minutes. Baron, being the showman that he was, felt obliged to try and give the crowd a show, though it wasn't his fault that Kimmy was a slow bitch, he thought. Even the eminent entertainer had had enough though, dodging one of Kimmy's beam katana slashes and upper cutting her right in the stomach. She coughed up some blood on his arm, before collapsing on her back, unconscious.

**'Well, that was shit.' **The onlookercracked a smile at the commentator's observation. Really, he was right, though the crowd always ate up whatever was put in front of them if the Baron was involved. After all, he was the #1 ranked assassin in America. Down below the Baron called to Matilda to give him his jacket and cane, which she did. He slouched back into his golden throne, outstretching his arms as it was winched upwards, absorbing the applause of the audience. "These challengers be wastin' my time, I have better things to do that pimp slap the shit outta these rookies." Baron mused to himself.

The person in the skybox wasn't the only onlooker, other than the thousands of screaming fans in attendance of course. A man leaned against the wall, one foot propped up flat against it. He wore a leather trench coat, a waist coat and a tie; he was far smarter dressed than anyone else in the arena. As the match ended, he shook his head in disappointment, before heading backstage. He had one goal in mind, finding the dressing rooms. Whipping his beam katana out of his pocket, he clicked it on, a purple light with a cross at the bottom surging from it. "Just in case", he thought to himself. Really, he was meant to have gotten out of the habit of killing random people, though for some reason he just couldn't shake it. Still, it would come in handing regardless, any security cameras he came across he simply blasted away with his katana.

As he walked down a corridor, a cleaner, who was simply mopping up a drink someone had split earlier, spotted him. Before they even had time to scream, the man dashed towards them at breakneck speed, cutting their head off with one flick of their wrist. "Sorry kiddo, wrong place, wrong time." he said, before continuing on.

It wasn't long before he reached his destination. The door had a silhouette of what he could only describe as 'two working girls' on it, crouched on either side of a big star. Written on said star was 'The Black Baron'. Underneath, 'Stop Staring'. "Gotcha" he thought aloud. With his target within his grasp, he took no hesitation in booting down the door, it flying off its hinges despite being locked. He immediately averted his gaze. "Excuse me." he said, rather jokingly, having just walked in on the Black Baron being 'attended to' by one of his hoes.

"Da fuck!" Baron shouted, pushing his hoe off of him and scrambling to pull his trousers up. "Bitch, you don't just go breakin' into a playa's room!"

"Well me laddo, considering you are the top ranked assassin in America, you should be prepared for this kind of thing." He paused, slashing his beam katana in front of him. "And you should also recognise the number one ranked assassin in Europe." Baron's bulging eyes, partly from being pissed off at being interrupted, partly from embarrassment, subsided slightly, his brain trying to remember who was standing in front of him.

"Wait. Yeh. Yeh! I remember your punk ass face. You're that Mr Sir Henry Motherfucker aren't you?" Henry growled under his breath.

"I should really pay my baby brother back for spreading that nickname around. Still, yes, I am Henry, and I've come to have a little chat with you." Realising what was going on, Baron sunk back into his chair.

"Aight, so whatcha here 'bout?

"Simple, I…"

Henry's words were cut short by a scream seemingly coming from down the hallway. Both men, wanting to see what caused it, exited the dressing room. Their eyes were greeted by the sight of a blonde woman outfitted in MMA gear, holding the head of an arena worker in her hand. Seeing the two men, she threw it aside. "Well, isn't this a surprise. Just the two men I came to see."

"Who's this bitch?" Baron asked. Henry shrugged.

"As if I'm meant to know." The woman flicked her hair back, a small smile crossing her face.

"Come now brother, I would have thought you'd have found out about me by now. I mean, isn't your daughter named after me?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Henry was taken aback by her statement, only three people knew he had a daughter, and this woman certainly shouldn't have been one of them. "Who are you?"

"My name's Jean. Your half-sister, killer of your father, and the third ranked assassin in Asia. I think that's enough exposition though." She balled up her hands and began moving from one foot to the next, clearly getting ready to fight. "Shall we?"


End file.
